Deux mois et deux semaines
by Lilia Purpurea
Summary: [OS Aventures] Alors que ses amis sont partis à la tour des mages, Théo reste au camp de Fort-Tigre. Il commence rapidement à trouver le temps long...


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Le dernier épisode (9 mai) m'a inspirée, voici donc un petit OS, qui j'espère vous plaira._

 _Merci à PKClarine pour la bêta o/_

 _Comme toujours, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à leurs joueurs respectifs, aux MJs et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsque ses quatre amis avaient quitté le camp de Fort-Tigre en direction de la tour des mages, Théo leur avait à peine dit au revoir, encore légèrement irrité par la énième blague de Bob sur la petite fille qu'il aurait soi-disant tuée. Pendant les explications sur la situation, il avait envisagé de les suivre dans cette aventure, mais Victoria avait été claire sur la question. Après tout, il était logique qu'il reste parmi les paladins, et la perspective d'un conflit ouvert avec Kirov avait largement de quoi les occuper. Il avait vite repris ses marques parmi ses confrères et sur le camp. De toute façon, ses amis seraient de retour rapidement, la tour des mages n'était qu'à quelques jours de là.

La situation avec Kirov, bien que tendue, n'avançait que peu, et son quotidien se résumait à de longues réunions stratégiques qu'il ne suivait que d'une oreille distraite. Ils avaient des éclaireurs dans la région qui les informaient des mouvements de troupes de leur cité voisine, mais c'était généralement assez maigre, et personne ne semblait se décider à passer à l'offensive.

À la fin de la deuxième semaine, Théo commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Kirov avait placé des troupes à la limite de sa zone d'influence, tout comme eux, et les deux villes se tenaient en respect. Au cours des réunions il avait été évoqué la piste de la méta-lignée, et Théo espérait enfin un peu d'action. Il fut cependant décidé que puisque Mani était celui qui avait le plus d'informations sur l'organisation, ils attendraient son retour pour agir. Les aventuriers allaient revenir d'un jour à l'autre, normalement. Il était même étonnant qu'ils n'aient reçu aucun message venant de la tour des mages. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à régler le problème. Milich attendait avec intérêt leur rapport.

La tension commençait à monter sur le camp. Des espions les avaient informés que les conseillers de Kirov se faisaient de plus en plus pressants auprès de l'empereur pour qu'il passe à l'offensive. Aucun mouvement de troupes pour l'instant cependant. Aucun signe des aventuriers non plus, plus de trois semaines après leur départ. Les supérieurs de Théo émirent l'hypothèse qu'ils aient choisi de s'éloigner du conflit voire de les trahir, ce que le paladin réfuta vivement. Les éclaireurs n'avaient pas la moindre trace de leur présence récente dans la région, seulement d'une halte à l'Hermitage, comme prévu, lors du chemin vers la tour. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait leur prendre autant de temps ?

Des espions avaient été envoyés sur la piste de la méta-lignée, apparemment sans grands résultats pour le moment. L'expédition à la tour des mages, lancée presque un mois auparavant, n'était plus que rarement mentionnée aux réunions. Des éclaireurs restaient au niveau des Monts d'argent, s'assurant qu'aucune menace directe ne vienne de la tour et cherchant des traces des aventuriers, mais cela s'arrêtait là. La vie suivait son cours sur le camp et Théo essayait de se concentrer sur Kirov. Quand ses amis reviendraient, il comptait bien leur passer un savon pour avoir pris autant leur temps.

Un mois et demi. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de ses amis. Théo proposa d'envoyer quelques hommes à la tour des mages, puisqu'il s'y passait clairement quelque chose d'anormal. Son supérieur lui rétorqua que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait en envoyant les aventuriers, et que pour l'instant ce n'était plus une priorité. Les tensions avec Kirov s'accentuaient. De plus en plus de leurs citoyens rejoignaient Castelblanc et se convertissaient à la Lumière, des pourparlers avaient échoué et leurs éclaireurs s'aventuraient à présent largement dans leur zone. Victoria lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas d'intérêt à déployer des troupes vers une menace non immédiate, bien que la situation soit préoccupante.

Théo n'était pas d'un naturel inquiet. Pas du tout même. En général, il fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir et posait les questions ensuite. Cependant, cela faisait précisément deux mois que ses amis étaient partis vers la tour des mages, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se disait aux réunions. Il écoutait avec attention les rapports des éclaireurs et scrutait les messages dans l'attente de nouvelles de la tour des mages, mais le reste l'intéressait peu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui les retenait si longtemps tout en les empêchant de les tenir au courant. Bob avait-il décidé de réintégrer son académie ? Les autres auraient dû revenir, au moins Mani, qui travaillait officiellement pour Castelblanc. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils auraient rejoint Kirov ou déserté.

Quelques jours plus tard, les tensions avec Kirov retombèrent, et l'ambiance dans le camp s'en trouva apaisée. Pourtant, Théo était plus tendu que jamais. À la réunion suivante, il tenta une nouvelle fois de faire envoyer quelques hommes par-delà les Monts d'argent, se proposant de les mener. Victoria commença par lui expliquer calmement que même si un conflit ouvert avec Kirov ne semblait plus imminent, ce n'était toujours pas à l'ordre du jour. Il voulut insister mais Milich fut moins diplomate que sa sœur.

« Nous enquêterons sur la tour des mages en temps et en heure, quand la situation avec Kirov sera résolue. Il n'est pas dans notre intérêt de mobiliser une partie de nos troupes pour une mission de sauvetage pour quatre aventuriers dont trois n'ont rien à voir avec Castelblanc, et qui sont de toute façon sûrement déjà morts. »

Théo ne sut pas quoi répondre, il se contenta se serrer les poings et de marmonner que bien-sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas morts. Il resta énervé jusqu'au soir.

Il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, incapable de se rendormir. Il se souvenait avoir rêvé, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Rien de bien marquant, simplement des scènes très banales. Installer le camp avec Grunlek, Bob qui allume le feu en se plaignant de devoir encore dormir à la belle étoile, Shin qui se faisait grogner dessus par Eden, et Mani, un peu plus loin, qui passait en revue divers objets qu'il avait glanés au cours de la journée. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de scènes ou de discussions précises, juste de situations et de petits bouts de vie quotidienne. Enfin, de ce qu'avait été sa vie quotidienne. Il continuait à attendre leur retour, mais il avait bien-sûr déjà envisagé le pire. Et voir que c'était presque une certitude pour Milich, et que la plupart des soldats présents semblaient partager son point de vue, rendait cette éventualité bien plus réelle… Victoria était restée neutre, mais il avait bien vu qu'elle évitait de le regarder pendant le reste de la réunion.

Après toutes ces années, avaient-ils fini par trouver la mort à des kilomètres de lui sans qu'il n'en sache rien ? Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur taper dans sa poitrine. Était-ce vraiment comme ça que sa vie d'aventurier allait se terminer ? Allait-il simplement rester à Castelblanc indéfiniment après ça ? C'était comme si sa cage thoracique était devenue trop étroite, il avait du mal à respirer. Saurait-il un jour ce qui leur était arrivé ? Sa bouche était sèche et il avait la nausée. Il se leva et marcha un peu, s'écartant du camp. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il finit par s'appuyer contre un arbre et, après quelques haut-le-cœur, rendit la majorité de son repas du soir. Respirant profondément, il cracha plusieurs fois par terre, essayant de chasser le goût acide de sa bouche.

Il vit un peu tard une silhouette féminine s'approcher de lui. Avant qu'il ait pu se donner une contenance, la voix douce de sa sœur l'interpella.

« Théo, ça va ?  
-Euh ouais, la bouffe est vraiment dégueulasse sur ce camp, hein ? tenta-t-il, sans grand espoir.  
-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir, déclara-t-elle, légèrement amusée par sa tentative de justification. Et puis, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais. À vrai dire, ça me rassure presque, de voir que tu es capable de t'inquiéter pour d'autres personnes… »

L'inquisiteur eut un petit rire sans joie. Il se redressa et se tourna vers Victoria, s'essuyant la bouche au passage. Il faisait sombre, mais la lumière de la lune lui suffisait pour voir le regard bienveillant de sa grande sœur.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont morts ? demanda-t-il, presque sans le vouloir.  
-Hm, c'est dur à dire, c'est sûr que c'est l'explication la plus simple… commença-t-elle, baissant légèrement le regard. Mais rien n'est sûr, et puis ils ont de la ressource, si j'en crois ce que tu m'as raconté. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et sourit en signe d'encouragement. Un geste d'affection bref et pas trop appuyé, elle savait le prendre après toutes ces années. Il acquiesça. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que ses amis vendraient chèrement leur peau.

L'angoisse retombée pour le moment, la fatigue revint. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, Théo retourna se coucher. Il chercha le sommeil un moment, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil et du mouvement sur le camp.

Il resta irritable et tendu les jours qui suivirent. Qui vite s'accumulèrent pour former des semaines. Heureusement, Milich était reparti pour Castelblanc. Il ne venait que pour les réunions importantes, et Théo se passait volontiers de son avis sur la situation. Cependant, le paladin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les différentes possibilités. Même celles qui n'impliquaient pas la mort de ses amis n'étaient pas des plus plaisantes. Étaient-ils prisonniers ? Blessés et incapables de revenir ? Malheureusement, dans tous les cas, l'église de la Lumière ne semblait pas disposée à les secourir, et jouer divers scénarios dans sa tête ne le mènerait nulle part.

Et un jour, environ deux mois et demi après leur départ, on leur signala qu'un groupe de quatre personnes correspondant à la description de ses amis était à l'approche du camp. Il n'osa pas trop y croire avant de les voir lui-même, mais la description mentionnait un cheval de flammes. Pas de doute, c'était bien eux. Victoria lui fit un grand sourire, et l'encouragea à aller à leur rencontre.

Il préféra se contenter de les attendre un peu à l'extérieur du camp, et put les voir arriver au loin. Un poids dont il n'avait plus conscience quitta sa poitrine tandis qu'il les regardait s'avancer vers lui. Quand ils furent assez proches, il put constater qu'aucun ne semblait blessé. Les vêtements de Mani avaient souffert, mais c'était la seule trace visible de combat. Il ne comptait pas les laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, putain ? hurla-t-il lorsqu'ils furent à portée, affectant de ne pas laisser transparaître l'inquiétude qui alimentait sa colère.  
-Alors, c'est un peu compliqué en fait, commença Bob, un doigt en l'air et l'air pensif. »

Tous descendirent de leurs montures et s'avancèrent vers lui. Ils semblaient chercher par où commencer les explications, alors que Théo continuait à les foudroyer du regard.

« La situation à la tour des mages est réglée pour l'instant, mais c'était plus compliqué que prévu, dit Grunlek.  
-Un bordel à base de magie temporelle, c'est pour ça qu'on est parti un peu longtemps, continua le mage.  
-Un peu ? Ça fait deux mois et deux semaines, enfoirés ! »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, la phrase sonna étrangement familière au paladin. Il vit se dessiner sur le visage de Bob un sourire un brin narquois, mais aussi un peu… niais ? Avant qu'il puisse choisir entre le frapper et l'engueuler, il avait un demi-diable accroché au cou.

Ce geste lui rappela où il avait entendu cette phrase. Quand il était revenu de l'éther, Bob lui avait dit la même chose. Mot pour mot. Il décrocha rapidement le mage qui n'avait visiblement retenu aucune leçon de cette expérience, et s'il fut un peu moins énergique pour ce faire que la dernière fois, personne ne fit de remarque.

« Enfin bon, en tout cas, on est là et on va tous bien, reprit Grunlek. Mais il va falloir faire vite, on ne sait pas exactement qui est derrière tout ça mais Kirov va bientôt vous attaquer. Il n'y a pas eu de victime à la tour des mages mais ça risque de ne pas durer.  
-Pardon ?! Tu as déjà oublié Nina ? La pauvre, partie si jeune… »

Mani continua à mi-voix et s'éloigna un peu du groupe, il semblait très affecté. Théo lança un regard interrogateur aux autres, il vit Grunlek lever les yeux au ciel et Bob regarder l'elfe en soupirant d'un air consterné.

« Une de ses araignées, t'inquiète… clarifia Shin.  
-Oui, t'en fais pas, c'est pas une petite fille, ajouta Bob, qui cherchait décidément à s'en prendre une. »

Théo leur fit signe de le suivre et ils regagnèrent le camp. Les quatre aventuriers furent vite assaillis de questions par les militaires, à commencer par Victoria. Leur résumé de l'expédition fut compliqué et un peu fouillis par moments –surtout quand Bob donnait des précisions qui lui semblaient vitales mais dont tout le monde se fichait– mais ils comprenaient l'idée générale. Un vaste complot était à l'œuvre, et nul ne savait exactement ce qui les attendait, ni qui tirait les ficelles.

Mais étrangement, malgré l'imminence et l'importance de la menace, Théo ne s'était pas senti aussi calme depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews ^^_

 _A bientôt._


End file.
